Canopy in the Wind
by wandb
Summary: After weeks of stress, Edward and Bella travel to a secluded destination to relax for their honeymoon. Their worries melt away in paradise as they celebrate their union. Submitted for the Love Through Lemons contest. AH One-shot. Rated M for lemons.


A/N: This is another submittal for the Love Through Lemons Contest.

Thanks to Twihart for your thoughts and support!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Canopy in the Wind:**

BPOV

When I entered the room, my breath caught in my throat and I literally gasped. The sight before me took my breath away. Dropping my bags, I turned and gave Edward a huge hug.

"This place is incredible! Where did you find it?" I asked, happily.

"You like it? My parents stayed here last year and recommended it to me for our honeymoon. I wanted it to be special," Edward replied, obviously happy that I approved.

"It's incredible. I can't believe that _this_ is where we get to spend our honeymoon. I'm never going to want to leave." I released Edward and once again focused on the sight before me.

The room was perched on the side of a hill overlooking a cove with the whitest sand I'd ever seen. The water lapping onto the shore was a vibrant blue and completely clear. There was a warm breeze blowing through the room, which gave everything an almost ethereal quality. I walked across the living area out onto the deck and took in the sights and smells before me.

Almost immediately, there was a set of hands around my waist as my new husband's body pressed up against my backside.

"Wait until you see the bedroom," he whispered, seductively.

"Lead the way, Mr. Cullen," I replied, trying to match his tone.

"Follow me, Mrs. Cullen." He led me back into the suite and toward a set of double doors.

Letting go of my hand, he swung open the double doors to reveal the most gorgeous bed I'd ever laid eyes on. The linens were all white and a dark wood four-post frame held up the bed. Cascading down from the ceiling and around the bed was a wispy tulle canopy that billowed with the breeze coming in the open window off to the side. The canopy reached all the way to the floor, presumably as protection while we slept.

"I could get lost in this bed," I said, dreamily.

"That's the idea," Edward smirked as he snaked his arms around me.

Edward and I had been under tremendous stress in the days leading up to our wedding. He was finishing up medical school and I was busy interviewing for jobs. In addition, our families had been so involved in the wedding planning that we'd hardly had a moment's peace in weeks. It had been exhausting and I was thoroughly looking forward to having plenty of uninterrupted time with just the two of us.

Edward pushed aside the canopy and allowed me to crawl up onto the massive bed, following right behind me. The linens were made of fine cotton that was so soft that it almost felt like water running over my hands. I turned and lounged at the head of the bed waiting for my new husband to reach me.

Crawling on his knees up the bed, he looked like a predator stalking his prey. The light from the window bounced off the bronze highlights in his hair, which made him look positively edible. His green eyes captured mine with intensity and I felt like they were looking all the way through me.

He pulled me down so that I was lying underneath him as he hovered above me. He brought his hand up and lightly moved the hair from my face.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly, as he kissed my cheek.

"So are you. I can't believe that I get to wake up everyday with you. It feels like it's a dream." I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and lightly played with his hair.

"When we checked in and they called us Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it really started to sink in. You're mine and I'm never letting you go. You are most definitely stuck with me," he said as he leaned off to one side of my body and glided his hand down my neck toward my breasts.

"I like the sound of that," I said, letting my hands follow his lead and roam his body.

It didn't take long before the light caresses began to give way to a much deeper need. A need that had been building since the first time I kissed him, years ago. I wanted him to make me his in every sense of the word. We were married now and I wanted to show him with my body what I would never be able to put into words.

Rolling me toward him and onto my side, he reached behind my back and slowly started to unzip my dress. Our legs were intertwined and I leaned into him to avoid breaking our contact. When he had my dress unzipped, he carefully laid me back down on the bed and took his place above me. Using the back of his hand, he caressed my cheek by my ear and moved his hand lower until it was on my shoulder. Not stopping, he grasped the strap to my dress with his fingers and lowered it off my shoulder, following his movements with kisses.

"I need more of this skin. It's too beautiful to be covered," he sighed in between kisses.

I moved my hands to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt, letting my fingers graze his firm body as I went. I moved the shirt off his shoulders and helped him out of it. Seeing him with no shirt on looking down on me made my heart beat so fast that I thought it would come out of my chest.

I sat up and knelt on my knees in front of him with my dress hanging loosely around me, trying to be as seductive as I could. I removed the rest of my clothes while he watched, propping himself up on one elbow. He followed my lead and removed the rest of his own clothes then came up to kiss me. His eyes never left mine and the desire we both possessed was permeating the room. The billowing canopy created our own little haven, and the warm, welcoming breeze made my skin tingle.

We were both on our knees, naked in front of each other. His erection was prominent and I was elated that I could have that effect on him. His hands came up to my face, cupping it while he leaned in and gave me a whisper soft kiss. While I appreciated his gentle and caring touch, I needed more contact. I wanted every inch of our bodies to be connected.

EPOV

Bella was vision before me. The sun made her skin look radiant and the heat of the moment made her cheeks flushed. She responded to my light kisses with a passion I was unprepared for but eager to share. Our tongues danced a carefully synchronized dance as our hands moved freely on each other's backs.

I thought back to the first time I saw Bella. We were in the same class in college years ago. She was confident and spontaneous. I knew I wanted her from the moment we first spoke and it was so surreal that we were here, years later as husband and wife. I had an overwhelming sense of pride and happiness at that thought. She was the first person I wanted to see in the morning and the last person I wanted to see at night. She owned me from the moment we first met, unbeknownst to her.

I laid her down on her back, carefully splaying her hair out around her face. She had long, dark brown hair that contrasted with the white of the sheets. Her lips were plump and red from our kisses. Her brown eyes stared up at me and made me want to melt into them.

I leaned down to rest slightly off to the side of her and took one of her breasts into my mouth, causing her to arch up into my touch. Her hands grasped at the sheets as she tried to use them for leverage to increase our contact. My free hand caressed her other breast as I continued to kiss and suck her nipple. Her skin smelled like a combination of freesia and strawberries, which was uniquely Bella and I relished in it.

My hand moved lower as my mouth continued to kiss her breast. Finding her thigh, I hitched her leg up and over my hip. The movement made my rock hard erection press up against her abdomen. I knew she wanted me as much I wanted her because she pressed her hips into me, earning a low moan from both of us.

"Bella, do you see what you do to me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Make me yours, Edward," she replied.

That was all the motivation I needed. My hand, which had been tightly gripping her ass, moved in between her legs. She was slick and ready for me.

"Baby, you're so wet."

"It would seem that you have quite an effect on me as well," she said, not allowing any space to come between us.

I positioned my fingers at her wet entrance, teasing her as I grazed over her clit. Slowly, I pushed a finger inside of her as she exhaled loudly. She was so tight and wet around my finger that I was having a hard time controlling myself. I began to pump faster, enjoying watching her face react to my movements. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back. I could tell she was reaching her climax, so I inserted another finger into her just as her orgasm raged through her.

Seeing Bella in the midst of an orgasm was a sight to behold. She was so unabashed in her passion and gave herself completely to me. It was making me crazy with desire. I wanted to be inside her, to possess her. I wanted to make her mine.

I positioned myself between her legs as her breath returned to normal. She looked up at me with such trust in her eyes. I wanted to be everything to her. I wanted to give her pleasure and passion and show her that I would never leave her. She was a part of me.

I entered her slowly, our eyes gazing at each other. She was so tight around me that I thought I might not be able to maintain control. I gradually started moving in and out of her, feeling her body writhe beneath me in pleasure. I kissed her shoulders as I continued to push myself into her.

"Oh God, Edward. That feels so good," she sighed breathlessly.

I increased my pace as our bodies slid back and forth together. We enveloped each other, just as the canopy enveloped us. Our limbs were tangled together and our chests heaved with each breath.

"Mine," I said, quietly.

"All yours," she moaned.

She moved her hands down to my ass and lifted her knees to allow me to penetrate her deeper. I groaned at the increased contact but kept up my rhythm. She lifted her hips to meet my thrusts and I continued to pump into her.

Her breathing increased and I could feel her muscles tighten around me. I knew that she was close to her release.

"Yes, baby. That's it," I encouraged.

"Oh…Edward." That was all she could say as her face tightened from the intensity of her orgasm.

I thrust into her allowing her to milk her orgasm for all of its worth until I came violently inside her. My body shook and I couldn't move a muscle.

"Bella…that…was…unbelievable," I said, trying to get the words out between pants.

"Edward, I _am _yours. Always." She brought her hands up to my face and kissed me lightly.

"Always." I never wanted to leave her arms. I wanted to lay with her and allow the canopy to shelter us, making this moment last forever.

She was mine. It wasn't a dream. It was real. This was real.


End file.
